Northgate Company
The Northgate Company was a military, political, and social group comprised primarily of Gilnean citizens who previously opposed the isolationist policies enacted by King Genn Greymane, supported the Northgate Rebellion led by Lord Darius Crowley, who strove for equal rights to cursed Gilneans, and sought to assist the Alliance in the war against the Horde and other enemies. ---- We will be known. Guthmyr Chaucer Blackwind stood tall and proud, the worgen warrior and former Northgate rebel armed to the teeth in heavy uniform chainmail. He looked out into the rain as it fell drearily over Surwich rooftops, shaking a rugged, heavy mane and sniffing the air. His hands were still stained with dried blood, the battle of that fateful evening still ringing in his ears. The rage he had felt when he had seen what they had done to his beloved Ygritte - her legs broken, needlemarks and bruises, her body battered, used as an apothecary test subject - had yet to ebb from his body. Sandor Gregaine was there with him, the man he had called friend since before either of them could remember. Gregaine was as sturdy and as unshakeable as a stone wall, a former Gilnean City guard, and his voice was deep and guttural, his words ringing true. "They're tryin' t'change us, Black. We can't wait fer Crowley, or th'Bloodfang, or Greymane t'make up their minds. 'Ow many more of us d'ya think it'll take, before they find a way t'make us a part of -Her- Legion?" The Forsaken were a war machine, and they needed to be stopped. The last thing the Alliance needed, was scores of undead, bloodthirsty worgen. "Perhaps," it was Joseph Faulkes that spoke up now, his ears pricked and head low, shadows from the flickering hearthfire playing upon his white fur, "it is something we should discuss when Miss Ryder is well. You are both angry, and justly so. But to band us together again, Sandor--it's much to ask of him." "It ain't just about him," Sandor argued heatedly, gesturing violently with his head out the door, as if trying to make a point. "It's about all of us! All of us, sufferin' from th'choices of foolish leaders. Puttin' up walls, startin' wars, surrenderin' to corpses. And now we hide, ashamed of what we've become!" The burly, towering worgen bared his teeth and snarled, blue eyes set once again upon Blackwind. "I told ya before, Black." He said, his voice rumbling deep down within his throat. "An' I meant every word. I'm sick of my fate bein' decided by lesser men." He straightened his back, and lowered his head, ears flat. "I'll follow ya to th'end, my brother." Faulkes remained silent, neutral, his claws clasped together as he leaned forward in a kitchen chair that was far too small for even his lean, wiry form, clad in leathers akin to the old Gilnean Secret Service. He breathed a heavy sigh, and finally lifted his head. "And I." Blackwind was reluctant. He gazed out onto the small Gilnean village again, oddly comforted by the rain. It always rained, back home. He thought of Ygritte, recovering upstairs. He wanted peace, a wife and family. Though how realistic a dream like that was in times like these was another matter. "Then we will end it," he said quietly, and the others' ears lifted to harken to his words. "We will put an end to this war, and we will reclaim our 'omeland. We will no longer be outcasts an' refugees, hunted, spit on, noses to th'ground." He looked to Gregaine and Faulkes, and nodded in solemn agreement. "Northgate will be known." Northgate Libertarian Coalition Although not strictly a political guild, Northgate Company does advocate a political ideology and platform known as the Northgate Libertarian Coalition. Not all members are required to adhere strictly to this ideology, but often members do share similar beliefs. In addition, this ideology is intended solely for character development and roleplay purposes. We do not expect anyone not of the guild to follow these beliefs, nor will we attempt to force in an out-of-character manner these beliefs upon the character. Founders *Guthmyr Chaucer Blackwind *Sandor William Gregaine *Joseph Faulkes *Ygritte Ryder Principles *Advocates the abolishment of isolation policies, such as those enacted by King Genn Greymane after the Second War. Should a compromise need to be made, the Coalition advocates that in times of war, the Alliance High Command should have the authority to order the temporary repeal of isolation laws until such threat has been eliminated. *Equal rights for Gilneans inflicted by the Worgen curse. These include, but are not limited to: the right to exist in Worgen form while in Alliance cities and settlements, the right to Worgen assembly, hospitality laws regarding Gilnean refuges, severe penalties for discrimination, and laws prohibiting "Worgen hunters" in Alliance territory. *Seeks monarchial pardon for Gilnean soldiers and citizens who supported Lord Darius Crowley in the Northgate Rebellion, including reparations for those held in Stoneward Prison. *Equal voice for Gilneans in Alliance politics, including the right to vote on wartime Alliance laws and policies. *Seeks continued Alliance effort and funding to combat the Forsaken threat and reclaim Gilneas. *Advocates for social justice to all races of the Alliance, and the discouragement of racial and cultural xenophobia. Cooperation between the Alliance is necessary to maintain prosperity and achieve victory over its enemies. OOC Information and Recruitment Northgate Company is a guild focused on heavy, immersion and story based roleplay. In addition, PvE and PvP are used to enhance our roleplay. This does not mean that PvE and PvP are the sole focus of our roleplay. We are, in many ways, a character driven guild. Characters and their stories are the backbone of our philosophy. Northgate Company strives to provide many opportunities for roleplay and communal gameplay. Our events include: *Guild Storylines *Monthly Gatherings and Feasts *Religious Ceremonies *Bardic Performances *Political Discussions and Debates *Heroic Dungeon Runs *Raiding *Battlegrounds *World PvP We are also open to suggestions for future events or how to improve on current events. We accept all Worgen and Human characters of Gilnean blood. That is, Human characters who are roleplayed as being from Gilneas, and escaped the curse. Special cases may be made for non-Gilnean humans who adhere to our ideology and support our cause. All classes are accepted, aside from Death Knights. We require a prospective member to be at least level 20. There is no level requirement for alternate characters, once your main guild character has been approved. Prospective applicants should go to www.northgatecompany.proboards.com to register and apply. For more information and/or questions, the guild information and rules are avavilable for public viewing on our forums. You may also contact Guthmyr (Alternate: Beorod), Gregaine/Ygritte, Tisheeba/Tarjei, Kojack, or Saphina via in-game mail or whisper. Category:Organizations Category:Gilneas Organizations Category:Northgate Company Category:Northgate Rebellion Category:Alliance Military Guilds Category:Alliance Guilds Category:Gilneas Guilds Category:Disbanded Alliance Guilds Category:Disbanded Organizations